Fairies Undercover
by Warrior Phoenix
Summary: Team Natsu are actually secret agents who work undercover to protect Fiore. But keeping their secret is pretty hard. When a dark guild threatens the safety of the kingdom, the agent teams from Fairy Tail, Lamia Scale, and Sabertooth must work together, without spilling their secret. (Mystery/Adventure/Romance) - (CURRENTLY PAUSED)
1. Our Secret

Chapter 1 - Our Secret

It was a normal day, the sun was shinning, and the sky was crystal blue. The puffy white clouds floated across, along with soaring birds. The wind was a gentle breeze, and it picked up the sweet scent of sakura trees and daisies.

Meanwhile, at Fairy Tail, it wasn't as peaceful. Tables, chairs, and barrels flew about. People were fighting, or trying not to get their heads taken off by a chair. Or they were taking shelter behind the bar counter, like Lucy for example.

"Gray!" shouted Natsu. "Come over here and fight me!"

"What did you say, Tabasco Freak?" asked Gray with a smirk.

"Do you want to go?" asked Natsu furiously.

"You're on, Flame-brain." Replied Gray confidently.

"Stop fighting." Said Erza darkly, her eyes seemed to glow an eeire yellow.

"Aye!" yelped Natsu.

"Yes ma'm!" yelped Gray.

"Guys, we have to start _that_, today." Said Erza, winking.

"Already?!" asked Natsu, shouting.

"You idiot!" shouted Gray. "Don't say that out loud!" he added quietly.

"When are we leaving?" asked Lucy, emerging from behind the bar counter.

"Soon." Replied Erza. "But try to act natural."

Later, around 12 PM. The 4 mages and Happy left the guild. Nobody asked where they were going, luckily.

Usually, when the 4 left the guild so early, people would ask them were they were going. Sometimes the master would say they had something important to do, or they would just say they had a job. But nobody asked them today.

"Ugh, why do we have to walk so far?" complained Natsu.

"It's not safe for that place to be so close to a guild." Replied Erza.

"Yeah, and stop complaining." Said Gray.

Soon, dark clouds rolled in. Thunder boomed, and the ground shook. The wind started to pick up, sending forgotten newspapers flying. The trees bent back, nearly snapping in two. A thunderstorm was forming.

"Great, I forgot my umbrella." Grumbled Lucy.

"No worries." Said Natsu. "It's not like you'll be struck by lightning."

"Maybe." Said Lucy.

Soon, the 5 arrived at an abandoned warehouse. Erza looked around, and castiously stepped inside. The other 4 did the same.

The scarlet haired mage walked towards the back of the warehouse. There was a creak, and Gray reached for his belt, but Erza stopped him.

"Nobody would be here besides us and the others." She whispered.

"Better to be safe than sorry." Gray whispered back.

Erza continued walking, until she came eye to eye with a wooden pillar. She looked around again, and carefully opened a small latch in the pillar.

Inside the pillar, there was a small button. The requip mage gently pressed it, and the floor around them started falling.

"Ugh, transportation." Said Natsu sickly.

"Poor thing." Teased Gray.

"I'm gonna bash your head after we leave." Said Natsu weakly.

When the floor stopped moving, a small machine appeared in front of the mages.

*bzzz* "Please enter code." Said the machine in a robotic tone.

Lucy stepped forward, keying in some she stepped back, waiting for something.

*bzzz* "Which guild are you from?" asked the machine.

Lucy typed in, "Fairy Tail". And then, the machine disappeared, and a cyliner like container appeared in it's place.

Gray grabbed a scroll of yellowed paper from his pocket and placed it in the container.

A few momments later, the cylinder vanished, and a metal door slowly opened.

"You feeling better, Natsu?" asked Lucy.

"Is the floor still going?" asked Natsu, clearly not hearing Lucy..

"Natsu, we were off that thing a while ago." Replied Gray.

"Oh." Said Natsu, realizing that he was being dragged by Erza.

The dragon slayer got up, brushed the dirt of his pants, and started walking with the others. Soon, they reached another door. With the push of a button, the door opened.

"Great, you're here." Said a voice.

"Yajima-san." Said Lucy.

The 4 walked in, along with Happy who was flying, and collapsed onto some chairs.

"Who knew wooden chairs could be so comfy?" asked Gray.

"Now what was I going to say?" asked Yajima.

"AHA!" he exclaimed. "I remember!"

"So, what were you going to say?" asked Gray.

"Something really important." Replied Yajima.

"Huh?" said Natsu perplexed.

"Has anyone discovered that you're…secret agents?" asked Yajima.


	2. Beginning the Mission

Chapter 2 – Beginning the Mission

"No." replied Erza. "Only the other secret agent team knows."

"Good." Said Yajima.

"Who's on the other team any way?" asked Natsu.

"Ultear, Meredy, Jellal, and Mirajane." Replied Lucy. "Remember?"

"Oh yeah." Said Natsu.

"Any way." Said Yajima. "We're starting that, today."

"We know, we got the message." Said Gray.

"But isn't a little early?" asked Natsu.

"A little bit." Replied Yajima. "But it's okay."

"Did you inform the other teams?" asked Erza.

"Yes." Replied Yajima. "Including the other Fairy Tail team."

"Erza, looks like your husband is on this mission too." Teased Happy.

"Not another word." Said Erza darkly.

"Aye!" yelped Happy.

There was an akward silence. You could probably hear a dandelion seed drop. Soon, Yajima broke the ice.

"Okay, that's it." Said Yajima. "Thanks for coming."

The 5 left, making the room seem extra quiet.

"I hope I picked the right people." Said Yajima, his voice echoing through the room. "Because this mission is dangerous, very dangerous."

Later, outside. The other 5 were already on their way back to the guild. The storm had stopped, and the sun was out again. Though the air still smelled of wet leaves and worms.

"I honestly think we should've started the mission later." Said Lucy.

"I sort of agree." Said Natsu. "And sorta don't."

"Well, whatever you think, it's Yajima's decision." Said Gray.

Soon, they arrived at the guild. Trying not to catch too much attention, the 5 entered as naturaly as they could. But it didn't work too well.

"Where did you go?" asked Lisanna.

"Um…um…"stammered Natsu.

"Are you like a secret agent or something?" she asked.

Natsu's face fell, and the other's almost fainted.

"I'm just kidding silly." Said Lisanna with a smile.

"That was close." Whispered Gray.

"What was close?" asked Gajeel.

"Nothin'." Replied Natsu, walking away.

The next day, it was sunny again, and the earthy smell was replaced with sakura blossoms. Like usual, Fairy Tail was going crazy, and the guild was about to fall apart.

Though, Team Natsu was having a hard time keeping their secret. Someone was either asking where they went, or want were they talking about. Eventually, Natsu got so fed up, that he was stomping out the door.

"He needs to chill." Said Max.

"How about I freeze his brain?" asked Gray.

"That won't be neccesary." Said Lucy sweatdropping.

Natsu later returned, but he still looked mad. Gray still thought he should freeze his brain, but they ended up fighting, and Erza had to stop them.

"Can you not fight for once?" asked Erza.

"Maybe." Replied Natsu. "It's kind of hard though."

"Nevermind." Mumbled Erza.

The following day, Team Natsu arrived at the guild earlier than usual. But it was for the mission. Mirajane and her siblings were already there too. And Ultear, Jellal, and Meredy came in after Team Natsu.

"Mira, is the secret safe?" asked Erza.

"Yes." Replied Mirajane. "Nobody knows."

"Did you get the news?" asked Lucy.

"Yeah." Replied Mirajane. "We begin the mission soon."

As the guild started to fill up, the agents stopped talking about their mission, for secrecy reasons. Luckily, no one asked them anything today, much to Natsu's relief.

"Mira, pass me a beer." Said Cana.

"Here you go." Said Mirajane, handing Cana a beer.

"I'm bored." Groaned Natsu.

"Stop complaining." Ordered Gray.

"You're not the boss of me." Said Natsu.

"Shut up." said Gray.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" asked Natsu furiously.

"Be quiet." Said Erza darkly.

"Aye!" yelped Natsu.

Around noon, Team Natsu left the guild. It was time to begin the mission. They saw the other team start to leave too. Though there was a problem though, somebody could find out about the mission.


	3. Blood Bone

Chapter 3 – Blood Bone

"What's this mission about, again?" asked Happy.

"There's a dark guild doing some michief." Replied Erza. "And we need to stop them."

The team continued to walk towards the secret hideout. As they entered the abandoned warehouse, Lucy couldn't help but feel that someone was watching them.

"I feel that someone is spying on us." Said Lucy nervously.

"I hope you're wrong." Said Happy.

Later, inside the hideout, the team started to get ready. Grabbing equipment, and planning a back up plan for attacks.

Now dressed in trench coats, and equiped with cameras, and other necessities, they were ready.

~X~

Back at the guild, everyone was wondering where Team Natsu had gone. They questioned the master and Mirajane, but they couldn't reveal the secret.

Soon, Team Crime Soiceire and Mirajane left too. Nobody seemed to notice, until Lisanna and Elfman realized their older sister was missing.

The 2 Over Take siblings were convinced that Mirajane had been kidnapped, until Laxus reminded them that she was an S-class wizard who was called the "demon".

~X~

Meanwhile, Team Natsu had already found a possible member of a dark guild. They couldn't follow him to much, or people would think they were stockers or something like that. Plus, the Lamia Scale team did most of the spying.

Why did they think they was a member of the dark guild? Well, he matched one of the pictures that the Lamia Scale team had sent, and he wasn't very nice to other people. He was pushing town folk out of the way, or insulting somebody.

"Gosh, this guy is harsh." thought Gray.

The possible dark mage turned around, and Gray expertly dived behind a pile of cardboard boxes. Looking up, he saw that the man had started walking again.

As man kept on walking, he was soon joined by other people. They almost dressed the same, with olive trench coats, with a matching hat.

Gray reached for his pocket, and found his telepathy card. He needed to tell Natsu and the others, who were up ahead. He grabbed the card, and started whispering.

"Hello? Can anyone hear me?" he asked.

"Gray, is that you?" asked Lucy.

"Yeah, that guy is heading towards Natsu's location." Replied Gray.

"Got it." Said Lucy, and then, the telepathy cut off.

~X~

Around the same time, the other agent team found another suspect. He wore a grey coat, sunglasses, and a fadora. He would walk for a little bit, and then cautiously look around.

" I wonder what he's up too." Thought Jellal.

"Meredy, he's heading you're way." He whispered, grabing his telepathy card.

"Got it." Said the pink haired girl.

~X~

The mysterious man walked closer to Natsu. He seemed self very cautious, ocasionally looking around.

The dragon slayer pulled out a photo, it was picture of a man with an olive trench coat with a matching hat.

"This has to be him." Thought Natsu. "It has to."

He reached for his belt, and grabbed his lacrima camera. Natsu snapped a few photos, and then grabbed his telepathy card.

"Erza, he's passed my location, get ready." He said quietly.

"I know, he's in view." Said Erza.

~X~

Meredy was sweating bullets. She had picked the worst hiding spot ever. Though she was profesionally trained for infiltrating secret hideouts, her hiding skills weren't as good.

She was standing in an alley, pretty abnormal. She also was wearing a white trench coat,and that would stand out.

She could try to walk out naturally, but that would be hard. The best choice was to remain still, and try to stay hidden.

As the suspect walked past the alley, Meredy held her breath. She clenched her teeth, and prayed that he would move on.

Thankfully, he didn't notice the former Grimore Heart member. Now emerging from her hiding place, Meredy called Ultear.

"He's heading your way Ultear." Said Meredy.

"I see him." Said Ultear. "He matches the photo."

~X~

Erza was shocked, the guy really did match the picture. They didn't know if he was a member of the dark guild, Blood Bone, but he was a suspect.

Recently, Blood Bone had stolen lots of goods, and possibly kidnapped some people. They haven't murdered anyone, but it could happen, to anybody.

Soon, the mysterious person was out of their spying range. They would have to head back for now.

"I wonder how the other team is doing." Wondered Erza. "I hope they gathered more information than us."

~X~

Meanwhile, the other team didn't have much luck either. Their suspect was soon out of sight, and they couldn't follow him. The only clue they had was a slip of tattered paper that said something.

The 4 headed back to the guild, and Lisanna and Elfman jumped on Mirajane when she walked in.

"We thought you were kidnapped!" sobbed Lisanna.

"Nee-chan." Sobbed Elfman. "You better tell us when you're leaving."

After the 2 calmed down, everything was back to normal. Gray and Natsu were bickering, Lucy was trying to write, Levy was reading, Gajeel was eating his 15th screw, and Cana was drinking her 4th barrel.

"4 barrels already?" asked Macao. "Wow."

"I've drank 7 before." Said Cana with a drunk tone.

"You should take a break." Said Mirajane with a worried look.

~X~

Back where Team Natsu was. All they managed to gather were a note and a photo. The photo would be the most useful, maybe showing Blood Bone's location, or a member of the dark guild. And the note may have a clue to the location.

"I was so scared." Said Lucy.

"What? Did a rat jump on you?" asked Natsu.

"No." replied Lucy. "But hiding behind 2 trees doesn't exactly make you invisble."

"Well, I was actually following that guy." Said Gray with a "matter-of-factly" tone.

As the mages returned to the guild, they saw that the other team had already returned. Mirajane was acting normal, and so were the others.

Juvia started sobbing her eyes out because she was worried about Gray. Her tears were like a waterfall, flooding the guild.

"I'm drowning!" exclaimed Natsu.

"Gray! Stop her!" shouted Warren.

"Why me?" asked Gray, who was being swept away.

Later, as Juvia stopped bawling, and the water was cleaned up, Lucy checked to see if the evidence had been ruined. Thankfully, they were in a water tight bag. Trying to act natural, she began to write.


	4. I Found Out

Chapter 4 – I Found Out

The following day, the mages woke up early to gather more eveidence. If they were sure that the guy was a member of Blood Bone, they would capture him. If not, they would have look for a new suspect.

"Why did we have to wake up so early?" asked Natsu.

"It's for the safety of our secret you idiot." Replied Gray with a yawn.

"But it's only 5 in the morning." Groaned the dragon slayer.

"Shut up." said Gray.

"You shut up." said Natsu sleepily.

"No you." Argued Gray.

"Both of you be quiet!" shouted Erza.

"O-okay." Trembled Gray.

"You're scared." Teased Natsu.

"You too." Said Erza strictly, shooting Natsu a "death" glare.

"Aye!" yelped Natsu.

The 5 arrived at the hideout, only to see that the Lamia Scale team had already arrived.

The team from Lamia Scale was up of Lyon, Shelly, and Yuka. Tobie didn't join though, because Yuka was afraid he would start yappin' about the secret.

Soon joined by the other Fairy Tail team, and Sabertooth's team, they were ready to begin.

"Lamia Scale to the West, Sabertooth to the East, and Fairy Tail to the North and South." Announced Yajima.

"Got it!" everyone exclaimed.

"Remember, this for the safety of Fiore." Said Yajima.

There was a rumble of foot steps, and soon everyone was getting their equipment, planning an escape route, checking maps, etc.

"We'll go to the North." Said Ultear.

"So we'll be going to the South." Said Gray.

Soon, everyone was on their way. It was a cloudy day, so it would be easier to blend in with dark surroundings.

Team Sabertooth:

Sting, Rogue, and Minnerva

Team Lamia Scale:

Lyon, Shelly, and Yuka

Team Fairy Tail:

Natsu, Gray, Erza, and Lucy

Ultear, Meredy, Mirajane, and Jellal.

~X~

On the east side, the Sabertooth team was having a lot of luck. They had found someone, someone that matched the picture.

"Does he look like the guy in the photo?" asked Sting, whispering.

"Sort of." Replied Rogue.

"He's on the move." Whispered Minnerva.

"We'll have to split up." said Sting.

"Okay, meet back here in 2 hours." Said Minnerva.

"Got it." Said Sting and Rogue in unision.

~X~

Lyon walked as quietly as possible, for the town was eerily deserted. The leafless trees swayed back and forth, like a group of dancers. Ocasionally, a goose would whisk by, but other than that, it was way too quiet.

"This place is giving me the creeps." Said Yuka, his voice seemed 10 time louder in the quiet area.

"But it's the perfect place for a dark guild." Said Lyon.

"I see somone." Said Shelly.

The 2 mages swiftly turned around, and saw that there were 2 men standing on a street not too far away.

"What's our plan?" asked Yuka.

"We may have to tail them." Replied Lyon. "But somebody should stay in this area."

"I will." Volunteered Shelly.

"Okay." Said Lyon, nodding. "Yuka, I'm heading towards the main street."

"Okay, I'll head to the minor streets." Said Yuka, scurrying off.

~X~

On the south side, Team Natsu had found 4 people. They would have to separate, and gather as much information as they could.

Gray, stuffed his hands in the pockets of his trench coat. There weren't too many people here, so he would have to act natural.

For some reason he felt that someone was following him. He looked in a circle, their was no one. A bit more relieved, he kept on going.

~X~

The truth was, Gray was being followed, by Juvia that is. She was wondering why Gray kept on leaving the guild so early.

"What is Gray-sama doing here?" she wondered.

The water mage watched, as Gray reached for his belt. There was something silver attached to it, it was an ice ray.

An ice ray was sort of like a gun that shot ice. But only officials, and agents could used them. So why did Gray have one?

Up ahead, she saw that Gray was following someone. The man was dressed in a trench coat, and had a matching hat.

The mysterious man turned around, Juvia quickly backed away, hoping he wouldn't see her.

"Who goes there?" he asked.

Juvia was shaking, she thought that he had saw her. But he had actually seen someone else.

She watched as Gray emerged from the shadows. He had confident look on his face, and his hand was rested on his belt.

"Who are you?" asked the man.

"Gray Fullbuster, of the FSAL." Replied Gray.

"FSAL?" thought Juvia. "That's the Fiore Secret Agent League!"

"So, your out to catch Blood Bone, eh?" asked the man. "Well, I'm a mage from that guild, and you can't stop me!"

"Snake Shadow!" he exclaimed.

Juvia attentively watched as Gray, leaped to the side, and attacked the man with "Ice make: fishnet."

Gray walked over to the man, and pinned him down. He grabbed something from his belt, and tied it around the man's hands.

"You're coming with me." Said Gray.

Soon, the 2 were out of sight. And Juvia was shocked to find out that her beloved Gray-sama was a member of the FSAL.

~X~

Lucy hated tailing people, her specialty was in decoding things. But for the safety of Fiore, she would follow somebody if she had too.

"If Natsu can do it, so can I." thought Lucy sternly.

She let out a shocked breath, realizing she had said Natsu's name in her head.

The celestial mage shook her head, and turned her attention back to the person she was following.

~X~

Juvia slowly followed Gray, as he continued to walk. She didn't like spying on people, but she had to find out more.

The man Gray had caught was trying to wriggle free, but Gray froze his chains.

Soon, another person came into sight, it was Natsu. Like Gray, the dragon slayer was dressed in a black trench coat.

"You caught someone?" asked Natsu. "Great."

"I just hope the Erza and Lucy have some luck too." Said Gray.

"So all the members of Team Natsu are part of the FSAL?" wondered Juvia.

Soon, Erza joined the 2. She had also caugth someone, though he looked paralyzed.

"What did you do to him?" asked Natsu, eyeing the man's paralyzed expression.

"You really want to know?" asked Erza.

"Nevermind." Said Natsu.

~X~

The man kept on walking, he soon had left the town and was now standing by a cave.

"What is this guy up to?" wondered Lucy

Another man appeared, he was taller than the first one, though they dressed the same.

"Lets hope that the FSAL won't catch us." Said the first man.

"I doubt it." Said the 2nd one. "They have terrible agents."

Those words made Lucy's blood boil. She wanted to storm over there and rip his brains out.

But she didn't want to blow her cover, so she kept quiet. As quietly as possible, she took out her recording lacrima.

"So, where's Alen?" asked the 1st man.

"I don't know." Replied the 2nd one. "Wherever he is, lets just hope he won't blow the cover of…Blood Bone."


	5. A Machine

Chapter 5 – A Machine

Lucy was shocked, these men were really from Blood Bone. She stayed still until the men had left. And she quickly dashed back to town square.

"Oi, Lucy!" called Natsu.

"You captured 2 people?" she asked.

"Gray and Erza did." Replied Natsu.

"Well listen to this." said Lucy, whisking out her lacrima recorder.

After the recording was finished. Gray and Erza tightened their grip on the 2 captured ones.

"You really are from Blood Bone." Said Gray darkly.

"Y-yes." Trembled the man.

"You should've told us." Said Erza threatingly. "Or I wouldn't have done _that_ to you."

"WHAT?!" Natsu exclaimed. "You did _that_?"

"It was my only choice." Replied Erza. "Or I could've done the other thing."

"Yipe!" yelped Natsu jumping behind Lucy.

"Stop being a scaredy cat." Teased Gray.

"Hey!" shouted Happy.

"I don't mean you." Said Gray. "I mean the flame-brain."

"HEY!" shouted Natsu. "Don't call me flame-brain!"

"Lets just go." Said Erza.

"I agree." Said Lucy.

~X~

"So they are all members of the FSAL." Thought Juvia.

"Yajima-san will be waiting." Said Lucy.

"Lets go then." Said Erza.

The 5 were soon out of sight, and Juvia kept following them. She felt like a stalker, but this was too intresting to just let go.

The 5 mages arrived at an abandoned warehouse, the water mage wondered what they were doing here.

"Why do I feel like someone is following us?" asked Gray.

"You do?" asked Erza.

Natsu looked around, his eyes were slanted, like a hawk's. Juvia held her breath, remembering that dragon slayers had a good sense of hearing.

"You're probably just a scaredy cat." Said Natsu.

"Stop insulting me!" sobbed Happy.

"I wasn't insulting you." Reassured Natsu.

~X~

"Drat, that person got out of my sight!" thought Sting angrily.

He walked back to the meeting place. Minnerva was already there, but he could hear Rogue coming. Soon the shadow dragon slayer joined the 2.

"Find anything?" asked Minnerva.

"A slip of paper." Replied Rogue.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a crumpled piece of paper. Minnerva carefully unfolded it, and began to read it.

"Meet me." She said. "It says, meet me."

"Weird." Said Sting.

"Maybe the other teams have the rest of the note." Suggested Rogue.

"I hope so." Said Minnerva.

~X~

Back where Team Natsu was, Juvia was still trying to be unseen.

"I swore I heard something." Said Gray. "But what?"

"Maybe you're getting old." Said Natsu. "And your hearing has gone bad."

"I'm only 20, for your information." Said Gray with a huff.

"Oh, I thought you were 90." Teased Natsu.

"Well, you look like you're 91." Gray said back.

"Can you guys stop arguing about your ages?" asked Lucy.

"Aye!" agreed Happy. "Besides, Erza is the oldest at 21."

"And I'm the youngest." Muttered Lucy.

"Nothin' to be sad about." Said Natsu patting Lucy on the back. "You'll live longer."

"Tha doesn't exactly make the rest of us feel good." Said Gray.

"Hey, I think I see the Sabertooth team." Said Happy.

Lucy squinted, and sure enough, there were the 3 members of Sabertooth.

"Did you find anything?" asked Sting.

"We caught 2 people." Replied Natsu.

"We found some note." Said Rogue.

~X~

Shelly leaned against the brick wall, the place seemed so lonely without her companions.

But this was safest part of the job, though she did like dangerous missions from time to time.

There was a sound of footsteps, and the pinked haired mage peeked her head around the corner. It wasn't Yuka, or Lyon. It was a mysterious looking man

Whenever the 3 were sent out to spy on people, they usually saw the same men. So this didn't surprise Shelly, it just worried her a bit.

The man soon ran off, Shelly would've followed him, but she had to stay here.

~X~

Yuka swore he had heard something, but what? Was it a bird? A person?

No, it was a clanging sound, like a broken machine trying to work. The sound grew louder, as Yuka raced towards it.

*CLANG! Clink CLANG! Clink CLANG!*

Whatever was making that noise, it sure was defening. Yuka thought his ears were going to explode any minute now.

*CLANG! Clink CLANG! Clink ClANG!*

"I should've brought ear plugs." Muttered Yuka under his breath.

Then he saw it, his eyes widened. Yuka was frozen in his place, he stopped breathing. He was too overwhelmed from shock to move.


	6. Big News

Chapter 6 – Big News

"I wonder where the Lamia Scale team is." Said Gray. "It's been half an hour."

"Maybe they went to far East." Suggested Natsu.

"I honestly doubt that." Gray saud.

~X~

Yuka rushed back to where Shelly was. He was too shocked to stay there any longer.

"Yuka, did you just see a ghost?" asked Shelly, eyeing his shocked expression.

"No." replied Yuka. "I saw something else though."

"What did you see?" asked Shelly.

Yuka whispered something into her ear. Then, her eyes widened, and her mind wet blank.

"Shelly, hel~lo?" asked Yuka.

"We have to tell the others." Said Shelly when she snapped back into reality.

~X~

"Ugh, we didn't find anything." Groaned Ultear.

"Lets hope that the 3 other teams had better luck than us." Said Mirajane.

Soon, they were joined by the members of Lamia Scale. And the 2 other teams came into view.

"Did you guys find anything?" asked Natsu.

"No." Jellal replied.

"We found something shocking." Said Shelly quietly.

"What?" asked Natsu.

"We found a…" Yuka started. "A magic drainer."

"WHAT?!" everyone exclaimed in unsion.

"Only council members can use those!" shouted Jellal.

"How do you know?" asked Lyon.

"Long story." Replied Jellal."Any way, where did you find it?

"On the east side, near Hargeon I think." Replied Yuka.

"We have to tell Yajima-san right away." Said Lyon.

All the mages started walking inside the abandoned warehouse. Soon, the place was quiet.

~X~

"Those people are all members of the FSAL?" thought Juvia. "Wow."

"But, how come they are keeping it a secret?" she wondered. "I must find out."

The water mage, slowly crept out of her hiding spot, and silently followed the mages.

~X~

Inside the secret base, Yajima was listening carefully to what his agents had found out.

"A magic drainer, eh?" he asked. "Blood Bone is probably up to no good."

"What can we do about it?" asked Shelly. "We don't know where they're base is."

"I have an idea of where it is." Said Lucy.

"You do?" asked Yajima with a shocked tone.

"It's a cave near the Lupinas." Replied Lucy. "The Blood Caves."

"Why's it called that?" asked Natsu.

"Idiot." Scoffed Gray. "It's called that, because a ton of people have went in that cave, and never came out."

"The cave sounds more scary now." Said Lucy shivering.

"I guess, we must infiltrate that cave." Said Yajima.

"Infiltrate?" said Minnerva raising an eyebrow. "How do you infiltrate a cave?"

"Yeah," Sting agreed. "How do you infiltrate a cave?"

"I will be thinking of a plan." Replied Yajima. "During that time, you must find out more about Blood Bone."

"What about the 2 people we caught?" asked Gray, eyeing the hancuffed man.

"We will bring to the council and question them." Replied Yajima.

"Got it." Everyone said in unsion.

"You're all dissmissed." Declared Yajima.

Soon, the base was cleared out, and Yajima sat quietly at a table planing their infiltration.

"There's only 1 shot at this." He thought, as he scribbled down some words. "Or we fail."

~X~

"I wonder how we're going to infiltrate the Blood Caves." Said Lucy.

"Most likely, some people will go in from the main entrance, and some people will try to find another entrance." Said Erza.

"WHAT?!" exclaimed Natsu suddenly.

"What's wrong?" asked Lucy.

"They got my card all wrong!" he replied.

"Card?" said Gray perplexed. "Oh, you're talking about the profile cards."

"Yeah, my code-name is wrong." Said Natsu.

Gray took the dragonslayer's card, and examined it carefully.

"HAHAHAHA!" he laughed. "Want an 'intresting' code-name."

"Sheesh." Said Natsu snatching the card back.

"What is it any way?" asked Erza.

"It's…flame-head." Gray replied. "HAHAHA!"

"Laugh some more, and you'll be a pancake." Said Natsu, his hand balling into fists.

"You guys." Said Lucy shaking her head.

When the mages returned to the guild, they found out that most people had pased out from too much wine.

Taking advantage of this, the team entered the guild with no trouble at all.

"What happened?" asked Lucy, eyeing a passed out Bixclow.

"What do you mean?" Fuki said, raising an eyebrow. "This is normal."

"It's Fairy Tail, after all." Said Gray.

Later, Natsu and Gray were bickering again, and Erza was trying to shut them up.

"Lucy, do you like anyone?" asked Mirajane.

"No." replied Lucy.

"Are you sure?" Mirajane asked.

"Y-yeah." Lucy replied.

"Are you really, really sure?" she asked again.

"I give up." groaned Lucy. "I'll tell you later."

"Yes! You finally admit it!" Mirajane said gleefully.

"Why couldn't you have asked someone else?" asked Lucy.

"Well, Erza is already married." Replied Mirajane. "I was also going to ask Levy."

"Lucky Erza." Lucy muttered. "Why didn't you ask Levy then?"

"Because Gajeel always shuts her up before she can answer." Replied Mirajane.

~X~

"You're leaving again?" Lisanna asked. "Why do you do this every day?"

"Er…" Natsu started in reply. "Nothing important."

"Are ya sure?"

"Yeah…"

Lisanna looked at the dragon slayer doubtfully, but turned around and started to talk to Cana.

"Phew." Natsu sighed.

The four walked out of the guild, unaware, that Juvia was still following them.

~X~

"Why do they keep coming back to this warehouse?" Juvia asked herself, as she eyed the broken down building.

"Hey Juvia." A voice said from behind her. "What are you doing?"

Juvia jumped, had Gray found out she was following them? She turned around, and was relieved, to see it was just Levy.

"Be quiet." Juvia ordered. "Then you'll find out."

Levy gave Juvia a puzzled look, but didn't say anything.

~X~

"So, that's the plan." Yajima finished.

"Wow, that seems quite complicated." Rogue noted.

"Well, it's less complicated than what you youngsters did last time." Said Yajima.

"Quite true." Lyon stated.

"So, do exactly as the plan says, or you will fail." Said Yajima sternly. "You may even loose your life."

Everyone gulped, and looked at each other nervously.

"Don't worry," Yajima reasurred. "It's highly unlikely."

~X~

"Yajima-san just loves making us ansty." Lucy sighed. "It's kinda annoying."

"This time though, he wasn't lying." Said Erza.

"What are they doing here?" Levy whispered.

"Shh." Juvia shushed. "Listen."

"What time is it?" Gray asked.

"Almost noon," Lucy replied, looking at her watch. "Almost time."

"Almost time for what?" Juvia wondered.

"Lets go!" Natsu exclaimed, starting to run.

The other's followed, and soon they were out of sight.

"I still don't get why you're here." Said Levy.

"Levy-chan, Team Natsu's part of the FSAL."

**Phoenix: Hi Mina! If you think my story is cheesey, please don't tell me that, 'cause personally, I think it's kinda cheesey.**

**Happy: I think your story is fishy!**

**Phoenix: Um, thanks? Any ways, sorry for the late update, I had writer's block!**

**Happy: What's writer's block?**

**Phoenix: Look it up. *hands Happy a dictionary* Any ways, I've changed my way of writing a bit, a little bit more gory and descriptive. So, there could be more blood involved and perhaps some couarse words.**

**Happy: What are couarse words?**

**Phoenix: Swear words.**

**Happy: You swear?!**

**Phoenix: No, I only say freak or shoot. **

**Happy: Oh, okay...**

**Phoenix: See you next chaper, mina!**

**(^.^)**

_Viewer descretion may be needed, so take make sure to look out for bad words._

**- Warrior Phoenix**


	7. Author's Note

**Dear Reader,**

**I am sorry to say, but I won't be updating this story in a while.**

**Why? You ask. Well, it's because I have no ideas, and I want to improve the description.**

**Don't worry, I am not discontinuing this fic.**

**Thank you to all those who are following, or favorited this story.**

**- Warrior Phoenix**


End file.
